Let the Music Play On
by Borrowed Twenties
Summary: Loads of random songfic drabbles. All sorts of pairings, all sorts of songs and all sorts of stories, even the most unlikely. Song suggestions through reviews are now being requested!
1. Me and You Together

Okay, so I'm feeling random. Thus is born the idea of a 10-drabbles fic! Here's the deal: I'm setting my handphone on shuffle and writing a short drabble inspired by each song, using a short selected part of the song. I can't skip any of the songs, so yes, the challenge is here! Oh, and after the 10 drabbles, I'm going to do 5 more one-shot songfics, but this time I'm asking all ye readers to throw me all the suggestions you've got and I'll write according to those songs! Yeah, but that'll be later so please don't tell me now(:

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** claim to own Class of the Titans, and this song is by Hannah Montana, so don't sue!

**You And Me Together**

_Looks like we found ourselves  
Up against a wall  
In need of a little help  
But no one wants to call  
After all we been through  
Do we let our friendship end_

_You need me and I need you  
No, we will not break  
Never break  
But even if we bend_

_Yeah it's you and me together  
I'm always on your side  
No one, no one, no one, can ever change it,  
Come on, let 'em try  
Cause it's you and me together now_

"Atlanta? Helloo, Atlanta?" Archie asked hesitantly, wringing his hands almost nervously as he stood outside her door.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Atlanta stood there, hands on her hips as she glowered at the purple-haired dork. "Yess, Archieee?" She dragged her words, anger still evident in her voice.

Archie gulped. "About the notes thing," he started carefully, "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry? About what, exactly?" The red-haired girl raised an eyebrow at him sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for borrowing your notes before the test without your permission," Archie stated in a rush, his nervousness clearly shining through. "Okay, so I know you are totally neurotic and you freak out if your notes are missing, but -"

"Neurotic?!" Atlanta exploded, jabbing a finger in his chest accusingly. "You. Took. _My_. Notes. Plus, without permission. And now you call me neurotic when I have the _right_ to be angry? You're such a jerk!"

"But you _are_ neurotic!" Archie shot back, losing his temper almost immediately. "I mean, if you took _my_ notes, I wouldn't have gotten half as mad as you are now. And it's been two days since we last talked. See, I even bothered to apologise, but if you don't want it, then fine, we can stop being friends!"

"Yeah!" Atlanta retorted, rolling her eyes. "Like you were sincere in the first place!"

"I was!"

"You weren't!"

"I _was_!"

"You _weren't_!"

"I was, was, was!"

"No you weren't!"

"I WAS!"

"Okay, fine, but so what if you were?" Atlanta crossed her arms. "You were wrong!"

For once, Archie didn't go against his better judgement. Calming down by taking deep breaths, he finally said in a rather pleading manner, "Yeah, I was wrong. So I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Atlanta's hazel brown eyes softened and she sighed. "Alright, alright, fine, I forgive you. After all, this is probably the first time you made a proper apology." She smirked at Archie's attempt to restrain himself.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Archie grinned, happy that he had actually achieved what he had achieved to do (usually he would end up quarreling with Atlanta and falling out with her again). "Good."

"Wait, but not quite," Atlanta suddenly stopped him, an evil grin on her face. "Do something and I'll fully forgive you."

"Like... What?" Archie swallowed uncomfortably, not liking this one bit.

"How about... Let's see..." Atlanta scratched her chin thoughtfully, mimicking Odie. "Hmm, how about something lenient, like jog around the entire house wearing your unmentionables?"

"WHAT?!" Archie yelled. "You call _that_ lenient?"

"It's either that or no deal," Atlanta answered slyly, giving him a crafty look out of the corner of her eye. "What will it be? After all, it's only me and you together in this house... It's not like anyone would see it..."

Archie bit his lip. "No way..." he muttered weakly, but he already knew what he was going to do.

And five minutes later, the jogger in the house screamed almost girlishly when Theresa entered the brownstone dorm.


	2. Just the Girl

This one just might make you laugh. I hope it does! Let's see if you managed to guess this one. Oh and yes, the timeframe for these fics are varied too, so it could be far in the past or a blast to the future, that sort of thing. So read and hopefully, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Just the Girl is by Click Five and the awesome Eric Dill. Nothing to do with me except I'm writing a drabble on it. So no lawyer come forth, I am entirely innocent!

**Just the Girl**

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after  
_  
_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

The blonde stood in the hall, awaiting a certain someone with much abated breath. His eyes darted around nervously, and he leaned on a pillar uncomfortably, trying to look nonchalant and cool.

Just then, the target he had been aiming for walked past and he could only ogle and stare at her. She was with her friends as usual, but they paled in comparison to her. She was beautiful, with perfect, soft brown hair that flowed down her back gracefully, and she had those entralling ice blue eyes he had come to love.

"You know, he told me another secret again yesterday. Do you want to hear it?" said the brown-haired girl, giggling like a normal school-going girl.

"Yes, yes!" responded her friends eagerly, leaning forward to take it all in.

"He told me when he was a kid, he accidentally wet himself in front of the entire student population when he was giving his speech as the best scholar in the school!" the girl exclaimed, laughing. Her girlfriends also burst out into peals of laughter.

He winced, almost losing his courage that he had carefully mustered for more than a month. She had just told one of his secrets to her buddies again. He was almost like a plaything to her - last year, she pushed him into the pool and at that moment, he hadn't learnt how to swim, so his brother had to save him, which resulted in a lot of embarrassment. At least now that had forced him to learn how to swim.

She had been cold and cruel to him, but he didn't know why he still felt so infatuated with her. It wasn't like there wasn't anyone else he could like, but she was a total mystery to him, and surprisingly so, she was just the girl he was looking for.

Finally, he took a deep breath and rushed towards the girl. Trying to sound cool, he asked, "Hey, Hera, are you free tomorrow? For a walk in the garden?"

Hera raised a delicate eyebrow and shot her girlfriends a I'm-so-exasperated-with-this-annoying-guy look. "For you, Zeus, I'll always not be free."

Zeus hadn't really heard her, for he was zoning out on her beautiful features. "Why?" he mumbled with a blow to his confidence.

"Because it's _you_, Zeus," Hera replied chillingly, rolling her eyes. "Maybe another time."

"Maybe one day you'll like _like_ me," Zeus replied, crossing his arms and pushing his long, blond hair back.

"Yeah, maybe," Hera answered loftily, shrugging. "Maybe one day I'll fall head-over-heels in love with you and I'll marry you and we'll have a bunch of children." Her voice was heavily laced with sarcasm and she smirked at him. "But right now, I think it's highly impossible."

With that, she and her cronies breezed off, leaving the poor blonde to scratch his head over his seventh rejection.


	3. Journey to the Past

Here is another installment. I'm finding this easier to do than bigger fics like A Ski Trip to Remember, even if the latter is more fun. But I promise I'll update that soon! Haha. Okay back to the disclaimer that I have to post for every single chapter.

Disclaimer: This song is called Journey to the Past and it's by Lea Salonga as far as I know. There is another singer who sings this song, but her name escapes me. Therefore, I am going to put the singer as Lea Salonga. Yay.

**Journey to the Past**

_Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so long  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you, on this journey to the past..._

_Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Home, love, family;  
There was once a time I must have had them too  
Home, love, family;  
I will never be complete until I found you  
One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go?  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
Still my heart still needs to know_

_Yes let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
To bring me home  
At last_

The orange-haired woman rang the doorbell quietly, holding back anticipation as she waited.

So it was 6 am in the morning, and she had to bother the one man she truly loved. Yet she felt it couldn't wait any longer. It had been so many years since she last saw him, and when it had all returned, all came back to her and she suddenly remembered it all, she had scrambled out of bed hastily and dug into her closet, searching for that phone book that she was sure existed. Not her real father's number nor her best friend's house address, but the one of whom she loved, and still did. Such was the compelling strength of love.

She waited with abaited breath, not knowing how he would react to see her again, and in her heart she was desperately hoping that all these years he hadn't moved on and forgotten all about her, and everything that had done together. Life would be too despondent and grey if that happened. The years before she had regained all this knowledge had been full of emptiness, as though a piece, which had his name engraved on it, had gone entirely missing. But now it was back, and she hoped that their relationship would be, too.

She felt like backing out. What if he had found another significant other? Just the thought sent her near-spiralling to some sort of depression. She sighed and pulled herself together, continuing to wait.

Finally, the door swung open and a sleepy-looking Jay stumbled forward, rubbing his eyes ruefully with a yawn. Theresa's eyes widened; he was as good-looking as she remembered him to be, or, if not, even more handsome. She smiled and decided to wait for him to speak first, noting carefully he wore no ring on his fingers. Hope started to rise within her.

His eyes came to rest on her, and then his mouth dropped wide open and he turned almost pale. Suddenly he was wide awake and speaking in almost a whisper, "T-Theresa? Is that you?"

_He recognises me!_ Theresa nearly screamed in joy in her mind, and she smiled with relief. "Jay, I..."

Just at that moment, Atlanta poked her head through the door, yawning as well and wondering what was going on. "Jay, who is it at this unearthly hour - _THERESA_?!"

Theresa beamed tiredly, happy to see another familiar face when something struck her. Why were Jay and Atlanta living in one house... The idea escaped her, left her speechless and almost heartbroken.

She was just convincing herself that it was nothing when a little head popped out at the side of the door between Jay and Atlanta's leg. A brown-haired boy clung to Atlanta's leg and looked up at Theresa with innocent eyes.

Suddenly, Theresa felt her world was spinning and the tears were rushing to her eyes.

Her best friend and her boyfriend. _Together_. Married, started a family, had a child - maybe even more than just one.

The hurt was overwhelming and her head hurt. Most importantly, her heart hurt - bad. The pain was indescribable and she realised all the years that had gone were so irreplaceable.

She turned around and ran without knowing where she would go to, and was totally oblivious to Jay's cry of surprise of "Theresa!" that echoed behind her.

She found herself in the park where Jay and her used to spend all their time in, sitting in one of her favourite benches and crying. She couldn't even try to stop the waterworks.

When she thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, it started raining, just like in those drama serials where the girl was totally forgotten. And not lightly but heavily, as though the skies hated her and wished the worst luck.

She bowed her head forward, putting her face in her hands. Tears leaked from her eyes like never before and suddenly she felt so alone in this world and so forgotten. She looked up, gazing up at the sky and ignoring the sting of the water falling into her puffy red eyes, as if seeking warmth in the cold atmosphere the rain brought forth. But she, of course, found no solace.

Just then, she realised a white object was appeared over her head. _An umbrella_.

Her eyes widened and she turned around to see Jay slip into the seat beside her, still holding the umbrella over the both of them.

"Theresa? Are you okay?"

Theresa blinked, still silent from the shock. She nodded quietly and averted her gaze.

Jay scratched his head awkwardly, seeming not to notice he had sat on a completely wet seat. "Oh yeah, the umbrella." He removed the comforting shelter from her head, much to her misery. "I know, ghosts don't need shelter from the rain. Sorry."

Theresa's emerald eyes softened and she turned to face his warm, deep chocolate-brown eyes. "Jay, why are you here?" _He thinks I'm a ghost._

Jay looked down at his lap. "You came back after all those years. There must be something you're looking for, and just now you were crying, so I was worried for you."

"Even if I'm dead?" Theresa whispered softly, blushing at the touch of his hand carefully brushing away the tear from her eye. She could see his surprise that she was tangible, and she could almost see he was resisting the urge to hug her. "Even if... You're married?"

"Married?" Jay stared at her like she was nuts. "I'm not married, Theresa."

"But... But..." Theresa frowned in confusion. "That kid..."

Jay laughed softly. "That's Atlanta's kid with Archie, Theresa. Not mine."

Theresa bit her lip. "But he had brown hair-"

"You didn't really think Archie's natural hair colour is purple, did you?" Jay asked, leaning back on the wet chair. "Although I must say I can't really believe he used to have brown hair, no matter what he says." He smirked a little.

"Oh... Jay... Jay, if I told you that when I fell off the mountain after defeating Cronus and someone rescued me, would you believe me? If I told you I lost my memory, and only remembered it all yesterday, would you... Believe me?"

"Theresa..." Jay gazed at her, wide-eyed. "Theresa, are you... actually... _alive_?"

Theresa nodded tearfully, and the next moment, she realised she was enveloped in his warm embrace, face snug in his comfortable, old, yellow-and-purple sweater, his arms firmly around her without another question. She distinctly heard the umbrella slip from his hands, falling to the floor with a soft clatter, but it went unnoticed by the both of them. She lifted her face gently, subconciously noticing how his brown hair hung, dripping wet, framing those eyes she loved. Those same eyes met hers in a strong, electrifying gaze, and they kissed.

Somehow, it made her journey to the past complete.

--

Okay, that was a very long one-shot, I know. Hope it wasn't weird or anything! It wasn't anything like I tried before, haha. Amnesia, yeah. Please review!


	4. My Shiny Teeth and Me

Okay so I'm officially embarrassed. This song somehow was played when on shuffle. Alright so don't ask me what's wrong with me. Haha. I put this song in my phone for fun a long time ago. Ahem, please don't stare.

Disclaimer: My Shiny Teeth and Me is sung by Chip Skylark in Fairly Odd Parents. I have no idea who voices Chip Skylark, so this disclaimer will have to do.

**My Shiny Teeth and Me**

_When I'm feeling lonely  
Sad as I can be  
All by myself  
On an uncharted island  
In an endless sea..._

_What makes me happy  
Fills me up with glee_

_Those bones in my jaw  
That don't have a flaw  
My shiny teeth and me_

_My shiny teeth that twinkle  
Just like the stars in space  
My shiny teeth that sparkle  
Adding beauty to my face  
My shiny teeth that glisten  
Just like a christmas tree_

_You know they'll walk a mile  
Just to see me smile.  
WOAH!  
My shiny teeth and me!_

_Why should I talk to you  
When I got thirty two?  
WHOA!  
My shiny teeth and me,  
My shiny teeth and me._

The interviewer smiled at Neil as he comfortably sat on the plush chair.

"Alright, Neil, I'm glad you could join us for this interview. Now please, would you kindly answer this question: How did you get into a modelling career?" Janelle started. Her pen was cocked and uncapped, hovering right above the paper as she gazed up into his baby blue eyes expectantly.

Neil's eyes sparkled in return as he leaned further onto the desk, acting as though it was a big secret. "When I was a mere toddler, it all started when a random man came up to me and offered my mother a business card. He saw my talent from far away, which was unsurprising anyway. He made a wise choice, for soon my face was plastered on every single baby ad."

The reporter nodded, scrawling it down all quickly. "What do _you_ think of modelling?"

Neil beamed. "I think it is awesome really. I mean, it's the one thing that makes use of my great looks! Not that it's the only thing that I could do. It's as easy as pie."

"As... Pie?" wondered Janelle aloud. She blinked and decided to go on. "What part of your body do you think has the most redeeming quality?"

"Ah... Let's see..." Neil thought for a while. "I think my eyes are the best... I mean, they're all blue and deep and perfect. Flawless, don't you think?"

Janelle nodded slowly.

Neil cupped his chin in further thought and suddenly his eyes widened. "No, I think it's my hair. It's platinum blond, you know. And there's never a hair out of place. Oh wait, how about my nose... Don't forget my teeth!"

"Your... teeth?" Janelle asked slowly, eyes squinting at Neil's teeth.

"Yeah!" Neil affirmed brightly. "They're shiny, straight and beautiful. You can almost see your own reflection in them!"

Janelle swallowed as she looked at the bit of leafy green wedged in one of his teeth and grimaced. "...Right..."

"Yeah, right!" Neil repeated, revealing that gross piece of unwanted food.

--

"Neil?" Theresa called from the living room.

Neil raised an eyebrow and waltzed in casually. "What's up?"

"Take a look at your picture in the magazine." Theresa held it up to him to take.

Neil smirked at her. "I look perfect as usual, don't I? Oh, oh wait - you don't need to tell me, I already know the answer!"

Theresa rolled her eyes and turned back to watch the movie going on.

"I look great- OHMYGOSH what's that piece of thingamajig doing in my teeth?!"

--

Alright that is done and random. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything better with this song. Anyway, I could totally imagine the leafy green in his teeth, so well, my apologies, Neil.


	5. Welcome to My Life

After a long hiatus, I'm back! Exams are over for now, so I'm seizing this chance to write. Right now, I'm tackling simultaneous linear equations, a.k.a. Math. Oh well. Alright I shall stop talking about Math and allow you to continue.

Disclaimer: Welcome to My Life is sung by Simple Plan and I don't own it.

**Welcome to My Life**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one_ _hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Odie idly kicked a stone as he walked down the pavement, brief footsteps fast and furious. Avoiding everyone would be good now.

He turned around and glared in the direction of the school, where he had just been. Just about ten minutes ago, he had been teased again. This time, it was something about how he got so easily pinned on the floor - by _Neil_. Of course, he could never escape the merciless teasing for being a nerd. Sometimes, he even wondered if he belonged. After all, he wasn't a star athlete. All he could do was mess around with technology.

"Am I that useless?" he wondered aloud. Bitterness tinged his tone, and he merely pushed his thick glasses higher up his nose.

Striding faster, he reached the brownstone dorm. Flinging open the wooden door, he stepped in and slammed it furiously. A clench of his jaw and he was going up the stairs to his room.

The fact that he had been hurt by the giant's soon-to-be lunch - a mere chicken - just last week didn't help any matters. Neither did the bursts of typical laughter.

Odie swallowed angrily. "They don't even know what it's like to be in my position," he hissed to himself. "What if _they_ were the nerd? Not that they would ever care."

He was about to open his door when he heard a frustrated shout of anger down the hall. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively and decided to venture down and find just what that noise was.

He stopped right outside Jay's door, certain he heard the shout coming from inside. He paused hesitantly. Nowadays, Jay was a lot grumpier and hated to be disturbed, especially when he was in his room. He didn't want to get any chewed up.

But that angered shout made Odie a little concerned and a little less fury towards his current situation. So, holding his breath, he knocked.

"Jay? Are you there?"

No answer.

"Jay?"

Odie laid one apprehensive hand on the door and accidentally swung the slightly-opened door open. What greeted his eyes was something that shocked him so badly.

Jay. _Crying_.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" was the first thing that left Odie's mouth. The next thing he was prepared for was some angry yells.

The look on Jay's face was something like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights. Or rather, something that went, "Oh great now one of my teammates have seen their leader crying" would have suited the description.

"Actually, yeah." Jay quickly turned around in chair, grabbing a tissue and rubbing his eyes as he could remove all the redness.

_Wow. Jay crying. Wasn't he supposed to be the strong leader, the one who guided them through so much dangers with such commendable bravery?_ Odie thought, walking over to sit on Jay's bed.

"Uh... Want to talk about it?"

"Nah," Jay quickly replied. "You're not going to tell anyone about this... Right?"

"Y-yeah." Odie shrugged, appearing nonchalant.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in the school."

"Yeah. Until the guys teased me about being a nerd again. Or something along those lines."

"Oh."

Both were silent for a while.

"Seriously, why were you crying?" Odie dared to question.

Jay sighed. "I guess all this battle to catch Cronus was getting to my head."

"You think?" Odie couldn't help but blurt out. "You've been grouchy and annoyed at every single little thing this past week."

Jay grimaced and managed a wry smile. "Yeah, I know. It's frustrating to see Cronus slip through our hands every time." He automatically clenched his fist. "The longer he remains uncaptured, more people are in danger by the day. And I, the guy with absolutely no abilities of any sort, am supposed to lead a bunch of note-worthy people to fight a god? It's crazy."

"Hey, who said you've got no abilities? You are a great leader. And you can sail. Without you, all of us will be just fighting and not getting anything done. You're the glue, Jay." Odie patted Jay comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Cronus almost killed Theresa last week, Odie." Jay wrung his hands, brown eyes filled with sorrow. "And I couldn't even help her. It was Neil who saved her, not me."

"And I almost got pecked to death by the chicken that was going to be the giant's lunch," Odie shot back. "Doesn't sound that good, either, does it?"

Both of them smiled a little.

"You know, I don't think you know how I feel." Odie stood up, getting ready to leave. "But you don't have to, because everyone has their own problems, I guess." Odie smiled a full-fledged smile, his first in the whole day. "I'm going off, but Jay?"

"Yeah?" Jay grinned back at him, seeming recovered after being able to tell someone the feelings he had bottled up for so long.

"If you need help, you've got friends here, starting with me and it goes around the circle."

The door closed and Jay had to smile. One of the things he loved about his life was the supportive friends he had. Never mind Cronus the mood dampener. He had _real_ things to care about now. Like maybe start apologizing to a certain orange-haired girlfriend about what a jerk he had been for a while.

Meanwhile, Odie waltzed off into his room. He felt a whole lot better about himself. Knowing that he wasn't the only one who felt crushed helped.

"Hey, maybe one day I might actually find Archie crying too." He chuckled to himself. "Although I might be killed the next second for discovering such a life-changing fact."

_Welcome to my life._

--

I hope this was a more interesting take on Jay's pressure. It's actually quite tiring and stressful to be a leader, in charge of leading people to save the world, and yet still balance their studies. Besides, everyone has their own problems. I think that although he is a guy, he is allowed to cry. Who said only ladies can shed tears? Extreme pressure we have here anyway. So instead of the usual Jay crying over something to do with Theresa, I thought we could give him some credit and show how much stress he has. And oh, Odie seems typically bullied, so it was natural to put him here.

Okay this part is a **very important** note. Please read this. Now I'm taking song suggestions, so please suggest what kind of songs would you like me to write about in this fic! Name the title and the singer please. Oh, and please no songs with any kind of profanities inside. Yeah, I would greatly appreciate it. Oh and please suggest songs that I can actually write about without twisting my mind, trying to think of some story to write about, haha. Okay so thank you(:


End file.
